Identity verification or information exchange is often required when using Internet applications. For example, when using an Internet financial application, users may need to upload an identity card image for identity check or identity theft preservation. In another example, when using certain lifestyle applications, images such as a social security card, a health insurance card, or a driving license of a user may need to be uploaded for verification or preservation.
Currently, information card images, such as an identity card, a social security card, a health insurance card, or a driving license, are manually detected at the most. It is therefore desirable to provide solutions for detecting these information card images.
A conventional method for detecting an identity card in an image includes: forming an identity card image template, and searching for an image in a template matching manner, to detect the identity card in the image.
This template matching method, however, requires high-level cooperation from users. That is, full cooperation of a user is required in a user interaction process to ensure that an identity card in the image has substantially zero deflection from preset size and angle. Additionally, the entire image content needs to be scanned for the template matching, which is slow in speed and may generate non-matching results.